One winter night
by crayziexanime
Summary: What if the Eternal was destroyed by Genesis at the last moment? When Kira finds out, there is only one person on his mind. Lacus. But what are these rumors about her still being alive? KxL!


Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I could own this wonderful anime!

**A/N: I decided to make a new Kira and Lacus fic because my other one wasn't going so well…hopefully, this story will get many more fans! I made this chapter short on purpose!**

**Chapter 1- Tragedy**

"He'll be devastated…poor Kira…I know we've all lost people that are important to us but…Kira has lost too many…" Cagalli whispered out as she leaned her head on Athrun's shoulder.

"I know…but it would hurt him even more if we lied about it and then he finds out the truth for himself…" Athrun spoke sadly as he looked down at his sleeping friend. Cagalli kneeled beside the bed and stroked Kira's bangs out of his face. She quickly withdrew her hand back when there came a soft moean.

Athrun and Cagalli soon saw the sparking purple eyes open slowly, as if they were awoken from eternity. Cagalli forced a smile on as she looked at him.

"How are you feeling Kira?" she asked as gently as possible.

The tired coordinator looked from his twin sister, then to his friend Athrun. "You're all alright...I'm glad…" he managed to speak out. Cagalli's smile faded quickly after hearing him say 'You're all alright.' Athrun bent down next to Cagalli and held her hand, trying to find a way to tell his best friend the tragic news.

Kira sat up with a grunt and looked around. "Where am I?..."

"You're in the Kusanagi, the Archangel was too far to reach. The Freedom and the Strike Rouge are in rough conditions so we had to bring it to the nearest place as possible." Athrun replied back. Kira turned to his companies and smiled, not a bright, happy smile, but a tired smile. "It's finally over…this war…is finally over…" The grip Athrun had on Cagalli's hand tightened. Kira made his way to the edge of the bed when he felt something clung to his chest. He looked down and saw a sliver ring, and a thin chain going through its hole, around his neck. Then it hit him. Kira held the ring in his hand and looked at Cagalli and Athrun.

"Where's Lacus?" Kira asked right away. Athrun and Cagalli's hearts sank even if they knew this was coming. Athrun knew he would have to tell him. He tried to look at Kira's face but it was too hard.

"She's….on the Eternal…." Athrun started out slowly and gently. Cagalli looked away as the truth was about to be revealed to her twin brother.

"I need to see her…I know Freedom is in bad shape but, I think it'll be enough to get me to the Eternal." Just when Kira was about to get out of the bed, Athrun called his name, which caused him to stop.

"Kira….you won't find it…" Athrun spoke as he looked down at the bed sheet. Kira looked at Athrun with a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean I won't find it?" he asked still confused.

"You won't find the Eternal…it's gone." Athrun said trying to get it over as fast as he could. Kira just stared. "Then where can I find Lacus?"

Athrun shut his eyes feeling a bit of anger. "_How could he be so blind? Why can't he understand what I'm telling him? Do I have to point it out for him to know_?" these questions ran through Athrun's mind.

"Don't you get it Kira? The Genesis destroyed the Eternal when Jachin Due self destructed!" he yelled out.

Kira's eyes widened in disbelief. "Come on you guys…stop joking around…." He said nervously as his voice shook. But when neither of Athrun or Cagalli answered back, he knew this for real. Kira's body trembled as well as the grip on the ring he had against his chest. "Th…that can't be…how…how did that …happen…"

Athrun motioned Cagalli to get up. She looked at Kira and wanted to comfort him but Athrun pulled her out of the room. He knew Kira needed some time to himself. As soon as they stepped out the door, tears formed quickly. Instead of streaming down, they floated around Kira as the gravity held them up. He shut his eyes tightly thinking that this was just a long dream. No, not a dream, this was more like a nightmare. Fllay and Lacus flashed through his mind and he couldn't stop them. More tears formed in his eyes, soon Kira was surrounded by his tears. "_I lost both of them…I couldn't save either of them_…" Then he heard Lacus's soft voice, echoing in his memory. "_**It's ok to cry…you should cry, while we're still able to**_…" Kira broke down uncontrollably. He wished she was right here next to him, letting him cry on her like last time.

"_What did she do to ever deserve this…she only wanted what we all wanted…for the war to end_…." Kira lifted his head up and suddenly felt anger take over his sadness. He got out of the bed and was headed to where the Freedom was being kept. Kira crossed the main bridge and his mobile suit came into sight, as well as the Stike Rouge. He looked at the Freedom from a distance. It was damaged pretty badly. One of the legs was torn off as well as an arm.

"Kira?" Kira knew that voice but didn't bother to look. "Kira, what are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to take a look at the Freedom for myself." He replied flatly. Athrun noticed his eyes were different. They were filled with so much anger, nothing else.

"Are you ok?" Kira just simply nodded. "Athrun, when can it be repaired?"

Athrun knew he was talking about the Freedom. "I'm not so sure, we'll have to transfer it to the Archangel and see. Why?"

"I need to go out…and see what's left of the Eternal…" Athrun's eyes widened. "But Kira…"

"Before I left her….she told me to come back…to come back to her…" Kira sighed. "I don't know what I expect to find…and what I won't find but I want to be there right now…with her…" he slowly turned to Athrun.

"This war has been selfish…I am sorry that it has taken so many precious things from you Kira…"

"So am I…."

**A/N: What did you think? I just wanted to remind you again that Imade this chapter short on purpose so that the next one would be longer. Review please!**


End file.
